Mai Power
by Pikatwig
Summary: Things simply are getting worse for the Beat Riders, and hope kinda seems lost and a race to find power again is on, but one thing will surpress that weak useless feeling, as Mai learns in this story.


Well... eating a premature Lockseed will turn you into an Inves. Yea, didn't call that one. But my aibou, KKD Silver, did however. Anyway, seeing that and reading up on Gaim, gave me this idea.

Mai kinda wants to not be a burden to her friends right? And then Hase's behavior in the most recent episode gives me the idea that the premature Lockseeds can kinda… mess with the head, that plus the people of Zawame City's behavior… bada-bing-bada-boom, the idea for this story hit me!

Okay, timeline wise, well, obviously it'll be after the episode where Have turned into an Inves, but before we see the other three Genesis Riders. As for the story's title, it's a play on words.

I don't own Kamen Rider.

* * *

><p>"So, what are we going to do about Hase?" Kota asked Kaito, as they walked away from the construction lot. Kaito then looked at Kota, simply thinking. "He wanted power, and he got what he wanted. Listen Gaim, I have other things I need to worry about right now, so if you need my power, just give me a small call," Kaito said, as he summoned forth his Lock Vehicle, and left.<p>

"My name is Kota!" Kota shouted as Kaito disappeared from view, and he groaned about what's going on. He then took out his Orange Lockseed, and looked at it, with a small worried look at it. "If Mai hadn't stopped me that time… I would've been… wait. Oh no, did that happen to Yuya?"

Kota began to think of the possible chance that Yuya might've turned into an Inves from eating the premature Lockseed, and then simply looked around the area with some worry, as he heard some sort of noise. Kota quickly ran and hid, and saw the Kurokage Troopers run in, as they began to burn down all of the Helhiem foliage, and the premature Lockseed, as Zangetsu-Shin walked over to someone arriving on a helicopter.

"We have a small problem," Zangetsu-Shin said, as he reverted back to Takatora. Ryoma, who simply was wearing his own Genesis Driver, simply hopped out and gave a confused look. "What do you mean?" Ryoma asked Takatora.

"Ryoji Hase, the former Armored Rider Kurokage, has eaten a premature Lockseed, and turned into an Inves. He disappeared into the crack and we need to find him," Takatora informed.

"Very well. Did anyone see him turn into the Inves aside from you?" Ryoma asked, as Takatora got onto the helicopter and the two left. "Armored Riders Gaim and Baron. I know that we can get Baron to be silent, but Gaim will be a bit of a bigger fish to fry,"

Ryoma simply looked at a video of a Team Gaim performance, and saw how close Kota and Mai were, and a plan instantly formed in his mind. "I think I know how we can take that Gaim down," he said with an evil smirk.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the ground, Micchy simply walked over to the area, soon after the Kurokage Troopers took their leave, and saw Kota was there. "Oi! What's been happening?" Micchy asked, as he ran over to Kota.<p>

"...Hase ate a premature Lockseed and turned into an Inves." Kota said. Micchy gasped, as he leaned down to Kota and simply took out his Budou Lockseed in some worriment. "Do you think that means… we might've killed Yuya?"

Both were simply in shock at this, and thought it was possible. Kota simply got up, and so did Micchy, and they looked at their Lockseeds, and then they walked off. "Micchy, I don't want to think about that. It's kinda a scary thought."

Despite that, the two took their leave from the area, both lost in thought. Kota mostly about the possibility that they might've killed his mentor and friend, while Micchy was thinking about how Yggdrasil has been using the Beat Riders as a scapegoat for this mess, and then both of their thoughts turned to their friends. 'First the Sengoku Drivers, then all of the stuff in the Helheim Forest… and now this? Things are getting intense… man. How can any of this get any worse?!' Kota thought.

As he walked along the street, he simply kicked a small pebble, and then he saw a mob of people with various signs, and Kota simply saw one of them read "Down with the Beat Riders".

'Yep… it got worse,' he thought, as someone recognized him, and he quickly pulled out his Lock Vehicle and zoomed off.

"Yea that's right! Get out of Zawame City!" one person shouted as Kota managed to hide from all of those people inside of an alleyway. "Man… I gotta figure something out. Can't tell them the truth…" Kota muttered to himself.

* * *

><p>"<em>Yggdrasil is erasing evidence. What if that white Armored Rider comes to silence those who know the truth!?" Micchy said, his voice getting more and more angry and kinda dark. Kota was taken back by this, and then Micchy really sealed the envelope about telling the others what they learned about the Helheim Forest shut. "Would you really put Mai in that kind of danger?"<em>

_This easily shocked Kota that Micchy would play that kind of card, he didn't even know how to respond to this…_

* * *

><p>"Mai-chan…" Kota muttered, as he simply looked at his Lockseed again, he then put it away and shook his head to get the thoughts out of his mind. "It's to keep her safe… it's better that way," he sighed.<p>

With that, he walked out of the alleyway, and simply began to walk around, when suddenly he noticed something unusual. Around almost every doorway in the city was a premature Lockseed, he rubbed his eyes quickly, and saw this was no illusion. "What in the world?" he asked himself, as someone tosses a tin can at him, and he sees another angry mob glaring him down. "It's over now you baka! We have these Inves Repellent Fruits, so now, we won't be attacked by those monsters! So you should just get out of here now!" someone yelled, and much to Kota's shock, he saw a few people in the crowd holding premature Lockseeds.

This was the last thing any sensible Armored Rider would want, as Kota turned around and saw more and more premature Lockseeds, and he began to run, seeing almost everything had a premature Lockseed, and soon he returned home, panting and exhausted from the run back. "Oh, Kota-nii, you're back already?" Kota's sister, Akira said. Kota, through his pants, simply replied "Long day… and I'm okay, thanks for asking."

Akira gave a small sigh, as she saw Kota take out his belt and Lockseeds, she curiously picked up the Suika Lockseed, and then she took something else out, and it turned out to be a premature Lockseed. "EH?! Sis… where did you get that thing?" Kota asked.

"Oh. Someone came by earlier, and said this thing will keep Inves away, and knowing that Inves come from those Lockseeds of yours… I wasn't going to take any chances. But Kota, there's something odd about this Inves Repellent Fruit… it looks kinda like your Lockseeds." Akira said, carefully eyeing both, as Kota noticed her expression was changing to almost an entranced one. He quickly got up and took the premature Lockseed from her, snapping her attention back to reality. "Oi, Kota!"

"Sorry sis! But whoever gave this to you lied! It won't keep the Inves away, in fact, it's a surefire way to make sure Inves DO come here!" Kota exclaimed, much to his sister's surprise. Akira looked at the premature Lockseed, and realized that everyone in the city was in danger. "Kota… what should we do with this? And everyone else?"

Kota began to think and then said "Throw this thing away! Everyone in the city is in big time _danger_!"

* * *

><p>With that, Akira nodded, and threw the premature Lockseed right out the window, as Kota quickly took his Driver and his Lockseeds, and quickly started to collect all of the premature Lockseeds, almost as if the Lockseeds sensed the Sengoku Driver, they turned into Lockseeds, and Kota quickly threw them to the side, and ran to meet try and get the premature Lockseeds. "Oi, Kota!" he heard Micchy's voice shout, as he quickly turned around and saw Micchy with Kaito.<p>

"I know, people have premature Lockseeds everywhere! Only the three of us can stop the Inves from harming people!" Kota exclaimed putting his Sengoku Driver on. Kaito did the same, and after a moment, Micchy did so as well. They all took out their Lockseeds, and stood at the ready.

All three then shouted one word… "Henshin!"

=**ORANGE!/BANANA!/BUDOU!=**

They all quickly loaded their Lockseeds into their Drivers, and then chimes began to play from the three, as Zipper Portals appear from above, and the fruits that were called stood on a stand-by like mode.

**=LOCK ON!=**

Thus the three then quickly sliced the Locks.

**=SEIYA!/COME ON!/HAI!=**

Then the fruits dropped down, suddenly, some Elementary Inves approached them, hearing the noise.

=**ORANGE ARMS! HARAMACHI ON STAGE!=**

**=BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEARS!=**

**=BUDOU ARMS! RYU, HO, HA HA HA!=**

All three then turned into their Rider forms, and then glared at the Inves. "This… is our stage now!" Gaim shouted, as Ryugen attacked the Inves with his blaster. "You two go on ahead and get rid of those Lockseeds, I can take care of the Inves!" Ryugen told them.

Baron nodded, and quickly ran past them, and quickly began to strike the premature Lockseeds. "Oi, Gaim, let's get moving!"

"Here take my Ichigou Lockseed." Gaim said, handing said Lockseed to Micchy. "And remember, these guys might just be human, so be careful!"

With that, Gaim and Baron quickly ran off to destroy the premature Lockseeds, while Micchy continued his attack on the Inves.

Meanwhile over in another part of the city, Zangetsu-Shin was doing the same thing, destroying the premature Lockseeds with the Sonic Arrow, and quickly beat any Inves that got in his way. "Who's idea was it to bring in these Locks anyway?" Zangetsu-Shin asked over an com-link.

-_Not sure. I only brought in one premature Lockseed, I can only guess that it must've began to multiply someway. I'm sending in the Kurokage Troopers to deal with the foliage, just keep focused on destroying the Lockseeds and the Inves.-_ Ryoma replied, making Zangetsu-Shin groan annoyed.

As he continued to get rid of the premature Lockseeds, nobody saw him and luckily for Gaim and Baron, nobody saw them get rid of the Lockseeds, and at one point, Gaim ended up getting his hands on a Budou Lockseed, and a Mango Lockseed.

Baron quickly saw a fork in the route of the city, and then motioned for Gaim to head down one way. "That's almost half of the city. Gaim, you go down the right part of the fork, I'll take the left!"

"My name is Kota!" Gaim shouted as Baron ran down one part of the road, and an annoyed Gaim ran down the other part. He saw that almost nothing had a premature Lockseed, and then saw some small scorch marks, and then quickly figured it out. "Those guys already cleared the area… wait, this is near where Mai-chan lives…" Gaim muttered, as he ran off to where he remembered Mai's house to be at, and after running for a bit, he finally saw Mai on a rooftop. "Mai… finally," he said, as he quickly began to climb up.

* * *

><p>=<strong>ICHIGOU!=<strong>

Ryugen quickly blasted a few more of the Inves, and then loaded in the Lockseed with a quick pace.

=**LOCK ON!=**

He had to jump around a bit, and then got onto a rooftop to avoid the enemy and then he sliced the Lockseed.

=**ICHIGOU ARMS! SHUSHUTTO SPARK!=**

Ryugen then saw the throwing knifes in his hands, and quickly took aim at the Inves, and fired them at a rapid succession, destroying all of the Inves, as he then quickly ran to meet up with Baron.

'Heh… I hope that Mai-chan is okay.' he thought.

* * *

><p>"<em>You don't think that I'm useless?" Mai asked Micchy, as he looked at his Lockseed and Driver. "Nobody is useless Mai. You're there for all of us, and I know one thing. As long as you have the power to fight for your path, you're never useless," Micchy replied, as he walked off.<em>

But unknown to Micchy his advice would truly risk the course of fate. As at the moment, Mai was eyeing a premature Lockseed, and simply recalling part of what Micchy said.

"_Fight for your path? He's just trying to sugarcoat it. I'm… useless. I'm no Armored Rider, and now the Beat Riders are public enemy number 1… what am I gonna do?" Mai asked herself, tears forming in her eyes. When suddenly, she noticed something hanging from a roof of a graphic novel store, it was a premature Lockseed._

_Seeing it made Mai feel… tempted almost. "Power… like what Kota-kun and Micchy-kun have. That is a Lockseed, so…" Mai murmured as she jumped up and took the Lockseed and then ran off, going to the rooftop that Kota saw her on right now._

* * *

><p>Gaim had finally managed to reach the top of the roof, and he saw Mai simply eyeing the premature Lockseed. "OI! Where did you get that… nevermind! Just get rid of it now! If you eat that thing, you'll turn into an Inves!"<p>

Mai then glared at him, and a tear began to fall from her eye. "I won't! You and Micchy… I'm useless to both of you! And now that the Beat Riders are the enemy of Zawame City… I will stop them from seeing us like that! I can fight, and this-"

"You are not useless Mai!" Gaim shouted, as Mai was ready to eat the premature Lockseed. Gaim sighed, and then said "Wait… before you do anything stupid… there's something I should tell you."

This stopped Mai as she turned to face him, and he closed the Orange Lockseed, making him revert back to Kota. "...Mai-chan, I… love you," he said, making Mai gasp, and drop the premature Lockseed.

"I'm not just saying this Mai-chan. You're what motivates me to becoming stronger. I worry that… I won't be strong enough to keep you safe, so I improve my skills, and well… that's really it. I love you with all my heart, Takatsukasa Mai,"

She was in real shock as she walked over to Kota. "...you're not lying?"

"Nope,"

Mai simply giggled a bit, and simply gave Kota a hug. "Kazabura Kota, I love you too." she said.

They locked eyes for only a moment, and then they kissed, but unknown to them, the mysterious girl who looks like Mai simply watched the two. "...They're actions are turning the course of fate even more…" she sighed, before walking away.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ryugen simply saw this moment between the two and simply growled angrily, as he walked off, simply not wanting to see the sweet moment between the two. "Kota… you will pay for stealing Mai from me!" he growled.<p>

The newly formed couple didn't see anyone else, as Mai simply kicked the premature Lockseed far far away, simply hoping that it wouldn't tempt her again. "So I really am your motivation?" she asked Kota.

"Yep, guess you can say that you're… 'Mai Power'!" Kota said, pulling off a stupid joke, and Mai giggled at this and simply replied "We're having a sweet moment Kota, don't ruin it,"

* * *

><p>Yea I'm sorry, I had to work in a silly way to do that line. And I know that this story seemed kinda… going from point A to point B, but it all lead to the climax, and yea. I really think that Mai and Kota will make a cute couple, because. Alsol, Mai does have a crush on Kota, that's why she's kinda hard with him.<p>

Also, it's my birthday, so thus, things are going nice, and I thought a story would be a neat way to celebrate. Well, I hope you all like it.

Just Live More.


End file.
